All These Memories Chibitalia x HRE Story
by BadKitty2169
Summary: Italy gets sent down into Germany's basement...little does he know the secrets that it holds...


Feliciano (Italy) whimpered as he entered Germany's (Ludwig's) basement all by himself. The only reason he was down here was because Germany had gotten so upset he sent Italy down here. Unbeknownst to Ludwig, Feliciano is afraid of the dark. He isn't very sure why but ever since he can remember he has hated the dark. He quickly found the light switch and sighed in relief. He looked around inside the basement looking for something he could clean the basement with. He looked around for a while to find a push broom. It was old and worn. _Why did-a Germany have-a something this-a old in here-a? Usually he would-a throw something this-a old out. _Italy touched the broom gently. He felt his head pound and ache as he remembered a flash of his childhood. There he was in a dress [everyone thought he was a girl] sweeping with this very broom. Singing happily as he was in Austria's kitchen cleaning. Just then he saw a boy come in the room. His eyes flaming with intimidation. The little version of Italy cowered away from him but the real Italy knew this person. But why? Why did Feli's heart ache when he saw this boy? Italy felt his head pound again as he let go of this broom. He clenched his chest which ached in pain. It wasn't a physical pain. But an emotional one. Nothing he has ever felt before. Feli wanted to know more. He clenched the fallen broom. More memories of this boy came back. Until they all started to come together. _Holy Roman Empire. His laugh, his blush, his anger, his kindness, his awkward disposition, and lastly his goodbye. Italy gave him this broom as a good-bye present. It also represented their promise that one day he would return. That this was not goodbye. Goodbye. The thing that hurt Feliciano so much he had become broken. Almost broken beyond all repair. But the trauma of being abandoned by him and everyone else, being left behind in the dark so many times it had made him forget. That was the reason. The reason why he hated being alone. Why he hated the dark. Why? _So many questions popped in Feli's head then. _Why did he lie? Why did he leave me here all alone? Why did he make a promise he couldn't keep? And most importantly why did Germany have Holy Roman Empire's broom? _These questions swam through the heart-broken Italian's head. He swept as he began to openly weep in pain. In anguish, in anger, in sadness, and in fear. He heard approaching footsteps. Feliciano sank to the ground clutching his chest in pure physical pain. Screaming in mourning. "WHY?" Germany heard Italy scream and immediately ran to his screams. He bust open the basement door and saw Italy in a ball on the floor with a broom. His head began to be bombarded with fuzzy memories of a person he didn't know. But Italy was there. He kept walking towards Italy. The memories became clearer as he approached Italy. Everything came together. The war, the bloodshed, his and Italy's promise, and their goodbye. Germany's heart ached as he walked towards Feliciano's crumpled up body. He scooped the weeping Italian up into his strong arms. Feliciano immediately attached to the German man's body tightly and wept until his chest hurt. Germany cried silently as he pulled Italy closer to him. **"G-Germany….."**Italy voice faltered and trailed off. **"Yes Italy?" **The German man swallowed nervously. **"Why do you have this?" **The Italian asked him accusingly. The German man shook his head in anger and confusion. **"I didn't evun know I had zhis anymore Italy. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." **The German man began to cry silently as he held on to Italy tight until he regained control on himself. **"H-holy Rome? Is that you?"** Germany jolted at the use of his old name and pulled away. **"Do you still love me Italy?" **The German man hesitantly asked. Italy wept more. He kept control and was able to manage out **"I will always love you~! But don't you EVER leave me alone like you did EVER again. I don't think my heart could take it.…" **Italy's words faltered again. Germany hugged him tighter not wanting to let go of him. **"I know. I'm so sorry. I will never leave you alone again. I will never hurt you like I have ever again. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again." **Italy cried in sorrow and happiness as he pulled his childhood love into a kiss. Tears streamed down their faces as they kissed each other. They laughed, and cried, and kissed trying to make sense of all of this. They never did. Germany just took Italy to his room and fell asleep there together intertwined with each other once again. Just like they used to be all those years ago. Smiling happily. The pain in their hearts lifting as they lied in bed sleeping peacefully like they used before their sorrowful goodbye. Once again their hearts would remain peaceful in each other's arms.


End file.
